


Saga's Alchemilla Mollis

by Joesally



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite comforting Saga, M/M, mention of mental instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joesally/pseuds/Joesally
Summary: During Saga's darkest nights, Aphrodite is always there to comfort him and keep his nightmares away.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 5





	Saga's Alchemilla Mollis

Fear and regret; agonising reminiscences and apprehensiveness of the future, driven by the unforgivable and grievous mistakes, which every time he endeavoured to atone for, a voice would break through his sanity and coerce consciousness into submission; to cause further chaos and drown him deeper into those tormenting sensations of compunction. 

For numerous times, Saga attempted to take his own life, to end this seemingly endless suffering and never carry out any more wrongdoing than he’d already committed. However, no matter how much strength he’d put into controlling his own limbs, an inexplicably stronger force would impose itself against having any action done.

To become the puppet of doing another's evil deeds whilst standing in utter helplessness and despair, unable to stop any of it, Saga found the lowest pits of hell much more merciful.

A cry of pain; desperate pleadings and begging. Yet, the more he begged _that_ devil to have mercy on him, the louder he’d hear his malicious laughter echoing in his head, as though Saga’s sorrow and despondency were the nutrition he needed to survive and grow stronger.

. . . 

Since the night the attempt on executing Athena was carried out, Saga didn't find peace of mind– not even for a single fraction of a second. His nights were intolerably dreadful and filled with terrifying dreams. If he was awake, _that_ voice would keep on torturing his consciousness. If he fell asleep, nightmares would take his evil side’s job and mercilessly torment him within the unconscious state. 

_There was literally no escape from this eternal anguish.. especially when he was alone._

_But, was he truly **alone**?_

Within the Sanctuary; and in the whole Greece, the Grand Pope's identity was kept a secret. His true motives were veiled by the act of the righteous lord who’d maintain peace in the name of Athena. Or so it was supposed to be presented. 

Controlling the whole Sanctuary, nobody there dared to defy him and everyone served him— whether or not it was done through mind-control. Those who were under his command had simply obeyed due to one reason: He _was_ the Grand Pope, the one man in place of Athena until her powers were to be awakened.

Everyone did it out of mere obligation, except one man. The one man who had full knowledge of the Grand Pope’s true identity and was already aware of the sins he committed, yet chose to follow him with complete sincerity and commitment. 

That man was the gold saint of Pisces, Aphrodite.

As the name suggests, Aphrodite was a man renowned for his unmatched; empyreal beauty which was said to seduce both men and women. But, to him, a mere individual’s semblance didn't represent the concept of beauty, because his own definition of it completely differed from the common. To the Pisces saint, real beauty lied in power. Only through power could victory be achieved, thus only the strongest could bring peace and justice to this world. And the person who possessed that and was the only one who complimented Aphrodite for his strength rather than appearance, was the Grand Pope.

_Saga.._

The Grand Pope had entirely depended on Aphrodite and trusted him. The latter’s devotion and loyalty were proven on several occasions, and for the thirteen years of Saga’s role as the mysterious Grand Pope, Aphrodite never abandoned his side. 

In fact, the Pisces was the only one allowed to witness a weakness never exposed to any other person. 

_Because to Saga, Aphrodite was the only one who willingly embraced him as a whole.. and never judged his weaknesses._

. . . 

**A night years prior to the Sanctuary war; one of Saga’s nightmarish ones:**

Trembling hands held head tightly, nails mercilessly digging into unruly tresses, scratching hard as though in desperate attempts to cease the mocking words of that monster. 

_“You betrayed the Goddess herself ~”_

“ .. n-no—”

_“Oh, Saga, you ordered to kill Sagittarius Aiolos after almost executing the little Athena.. “_

“I, I didn't do— Aiolos, he—”

_“He’s **dead**!”_

“.. stop—”

_“All the innocent lives who were lost because of you!”_

“ please, s- stop..”

_“Aries Shion, who raised you.. ”_

“ I beg you, stop..! ”

_“Your own brother!”_

“ no! Stop, now!”

_“Your dearest friend, Aiolos!”_

“I said stop it!”

“Saga!” This voice came from behind the doors of his chamber. Its uniquely rich and deep resonance could easily be distinguished.

It was Aphrodite’s.

“Saga..” He called again, softer this time, awaiting a response.

“Please, let me in..” Displaying remarkable patience, a few long seconds had to pass when the door was finally pulled open.

What welcomed Aphrodite’s vision was a disheveled Saga. Hair uncombed, dark circles under eyes which reflected the mental anguish he was undergoing a moment ago; half lidded and dead. His expression was somber and distressed, even a dead man would reflect more vitality than him.

With no further words, Aphrodite stepped in, immediately closing the door behind them.

“ … Why didn't you request for my presence this time?” A gentle hand ventured up to Saga’s either cheek, as his tone matched the gentleness of said hand. Worry resonated in each syllable, an expression embodying his heartache surfaced.

“ . . . ” no response came from Saga.

Seeing that his touch wasn't rejected, rather, a slight tilt of Saga’s head occurred, somewhat leaning into the touch, unconsciously seeking his warmth, subsequently encouraging him to continue.

“If I hadn't sensed the disturbance in your cosmo, I..” A pause, as the other hand joined in tenderly cupping Saga’s face, making him look straight into those sincere and devoted irises of the Pisces. The mere idea of having Saga suffer alone pained him beyond imagination.

“I told you, I’ll never abandon you, Saga.” With a promise being repeated— the promise Saga unconsciously needed to hear more than anything, the Gemini’s expression broke and both arms came encircling the younger saint’s frame, visibly shaking. 

_“.. help me..”_

No more delay was shown. As if he’d been waiting for his permission, Aphrodite unhesitatingly wrapped him in his arms, soothingly running a hand up and down his back, while the other carried out a gentle massaging movement in his hair. 

Saga buried face in either shoulder, tightening the hold as the monster’s voice came back.

“I didn't do it… I didn't do it..” A broken whisper, words were repeated over and over in a helpless prayer.

“Shhh.. I’m here. It wasn't your fault.” And as much as Saga cried, Aphrodite held him tighter, unceasingly reminding him that he'd never leave his side.

It had always been like this. Since the time Aphrodite discovered the truth about Saga’s darkest and insufferable nights, he’d always do anything to comfort him. 

There were those times when Saga's body would grow unbelievably cold, as his pulsation rate would drop noticeably, times when Aphrodite would hold him the whole night whilst burning his cosmo to moderate his body temperature. As exhausting as it actually was, Aphrodite would willingly do it, as long as he could protect him. 

Other times, when his mental state would reach a level of blind insanity, special treatment and patience were required. Aphrodite’s approach had to be deliberate and deprived of force, even when the other would be utilising it; reaching a point where sharp objects would be blindly thrown at Aphrodite to keep him away. Those were the most difficult, because to restore Saga’s sane mind, sometimes, he’d have to take the hits in order to deliver satisfaction to his subconsciousness.

. . .

As the night continued, Saga’s evil voice was subdued by Aphrodite's persistence and peculiarly soothing; warm cosmos. They were now on Saga’s bed, with Aphrodite combing his hair. 

Ah, untangling those thick locks.. as unbelievable as it might sound, the Pisces derived indescribable enjoyment out of it.

“ .. you don't have to do this, Aphrodite..”

“Do what? Your hair? I quite love it, you know~”

“T, That’s not what I meant..” Aphrodite knew exactly what he meant, but intentionally mistook the implication to verbalise his response. He wanted to ease his pain and make him forget, even if just temporarily. 

“Everyone who remains by my side will find nothing but misery and misfortune, and I– I don't wish to see you getting hurt, too..” Saga would then turn to face the Pisces saint, compelling him to halt his task. Painful guilt defined his features, as tears escaped his grasp and unconsciously started dripping down his cheeks. 

“I’ve committed an unforgivable sin, many lost their lives because of me; many others suffered the grievous consequences. You don't des—”

“Hush, now.” A single digit was placed upon Saga’s lips to silence him. 

“I don't mind repeating this over and over again,” he commenced, the hand employed to hush him would start a new task thereafter. With utter tenderness and care, he caressed moistened cheeks, gently wiping away each and every droplet. 

Delicate eyebrows dropped, oculars softened; a countenance near apologetic was manifested. Conspicuously concerned and desiring nothing but to comfort Saga, Aphrodite would lean a bit closer until soft lips met wet cheekbone. There, the volume of his tone would lower; getting deeper, as words were resumed. Each sentence was punctuated by a comforting, tender caress of lips to his skin, kissing all of his tears away.

“I’m already aware of everything. I chose this path willingly. My desires to serve you aren't driven by a mere obligation. It's because I believe you are the one who can bring justice to this world..” The path of his lips descended, reaching the edge of slightly quivering ones of the Gemini.

_“I believe in you, Saga..”_ speech was concluded with Aphrodite's lips touching Saga’s. Initially, the contact came as a feather-like touch, clearly seeking permission and not desiring to bring any discomfort. If Saga wished to push him, he’d effortlessly do so. 

No astonishment was actually triggered— after all, it wasn't their first time; and for a moment there, Saga was instinctively anticipating it as soft eyelids slid closed, causing tears threatening an inevitable fall to eventually descend. 

Once permission was nonverbally bestowed, both hands would venture up to cup now a feverish face, thumbs delicately wiping away any tears daring to escape. 

No harshness or hastiness. The kiss came in the softest and most profound of forms, slow caresses of lips deliberately seeking to erase this nightmarish sensation always cruelly and relentlessly gripping on Saga’s heart and mind. 

More than pleasure, it was about comforting Saga and proving to him how his devotion was rather the result of years of unexpressed adoration than the fact he was now the Grand Pope. It was to prove how even if the whole world turned against him, he’d never turn his back and would remain by his side for as long as he lived— even beyond. 

The contact didn't last for long, eventually leaning away with a small sigh. On Aphrodite's visage, a faint, satisfied smile appeared, seeing how the previously dead look in Saga’s eyes was flickering with a little liveliness now. On the other hand, Saga didn't utter a word, soon choosing to lay his head on Aphrodite's lap, arms wrapping around his waist, as if silently asking him to stay. 

The Pisces easily perceived the unspoken desires, gently stroking his hair in response while the other closed his eyes..

_“... thank you..”_ Whispered the Gemini out of nowhere, deriving mild astonishment which rapid was the rate in transitioning it into a soft expression.

“Anytime, my dear Saga.” With that, Saga fell asleep in Aphrodite’s lap. A peaceful sleep where Aphrodite fought all of his nightmares away. 

_Since the night the attempt on executing Athena was carried out, Saga didn't find peace of mind– not even for a single fraction of a second. His nights were intolerably dreadful and filled with terrifying dreams_ — however, only when Aphrodite was by his side, Saga was able to achieve that sought peace of mind, even if temporarily; and have a strangely warm and peaceful night. 

He might try to push Aphrodite away for his own sake– out of fear of hurting him, to tell him he deserved better; to go and find happiness. But Aphrodite wouldn't mind to remind him each and every time how his whole happiness revolved around protecting him and bringing him comfort. 

Because to him, caring for Saga was his happiness.

Because to him, that was what _unconditionally loving_ someone meant.

.

.

.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a fanfic I saw on Twitter. Link: https://twitter.com/syamoseiya/status/1369638548219994115?s=21 . It was really beautiful...


End file.
